A Gentle Siren's Tune
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: As Akamatsu plays on, Chabashira knows exactly why she fell in love with her. She never wants to be released as Akamatsu's music embraces her, and Akamatsu never wants to let her go either. Chabashira/Akamatsu


A Gentle Siren's Tune

Around Akamatsu, Chabashira's heart trembled. She felt it thudding against her ribcage as if her bones would pierce right through her. While she loved all girls, Akamatsu was special, containing a unique power. While her own body was strapping, Akamatsu possessed a strength she could never obtain.

Akamatsu was a leader, a type of woman who boldly faced opposition and rallied her troops in their darkest moments. She refused to fall into despair, battling against Monokuma's forces with an unwavering spirit. She ensured that everyone was feeling better and hopeful, trying to understand their mannerisms and refuting them if they were acting inappropriately. Chabashira fondly remembered how Akamatsu reprimanded Ouma for clowning around, wearing his special mask and trying to prank Kiibo into stripping. Akamatsu wrenching off his mask and ordering him to leave Kiibo alone enticed Chabashira, letting her feel like the menaces were truly at bay.

It was not just Akamatsu's strength that delighted Chabashira. Akamatsu's charisma made all of the girls melt. Her frequent compliments made Chabashira's knees knock together while her cheeks flushed hot pink as Akamatsu showered her with praise. Accolades and adoration rained down upon Chabashira with loving aplomb. From her physique to her fashion sense, Akamatsu made sure no little detail about Chabashira was left unnoted.

Even if Chabashira tried refuting her claims through dismissive stuttering, Akamatsu refused to surrender. She insisted that Chabashira was beautiful and strong, that she was much more courageous for enduring her strict training and honor code than any other aikido fighter. Akamatsu insisted she was like a noble heroine, something Chabashira strived for every single day in her quest to protect women from the evils of the world. Around Akamatsu, she really felt like she could protect everyone from Monokuma, following in her leader's footsteps to take a stand against despair.

There was also Akamatsu's grace and charm. Her ability to play enticing music with notes soaring through the still air left her feeling like she was floating on a cloud. Listening to her music was like drifting through a dream or being caressed by soft comforters while relaxing in bed.

When Akamatsu wanted a sharper tune, Chabashira felt energized and empowered with fire sparking in her eyes. She felt like Akamatsu's high speed melodies were the perfect soundtrack to her fights. Perhaps, with a little nudging, she could request a victory jingle from Akamatsu for each battle won.

It was no wonder why she fell in love with Akamatsu. The pianist was all she sought to be and more. Her personality and grace, her strength and wisdom, it all boiled down into a perfect being. Akamatsu had Chabashira's heart within her slender fingers, and Chabashira never wanted her to let go.

She nestled closer to Akamatsu as she played. Each note fell into the next with ease and precision, echoing in Akamatsu's room and bouncing off the walls like chimes. Her head rested against Akamatsu's shoulder, worrying about her bow pressing against Akamatsu, but she relaxed anyway. Her soul was captured by Akamatsu's song like a gentle siren having Chabashira wrapped around her finger.

In the heat of their moment, Chabashira wreathed her arm around Akamatsu's waist, feeling the soft pudge of her stomach. She clamped her lips shut, savoring the sound of Chopin's calm melodies swirling around her head. Soft notes made her eyelids droop, but she needed to hear more. She yearned for Akamatsu's sound, and Akamatsu played on, her humble smile stretching into her cheeks.

Chabashira stifled a yawn. Absolute bliss overcame her like she had been lulled into a true sense of security. The peaceful rhythm mesmerized all who listened, but for Chabashira, it was a special concert. She was the only one allowed to nestle closely to Akamatsu as she played, entranced with Akamatsu's craft and the faint scent of strawberries wafting from her thick hair. She idly played with Akamatsu's blonde tresses, hoping to not interrupt her, but she played on like a true champion.

When Akamatsu turned her head, gracing Chabashira with a smile, the world felt lighter. She believed that she could fly with Akamatsu's music as the wind beneath her wings. Gravity meant nothing to her. Chabashira returned her smile, her lips becoming lazy and lopsided.

Akamatsu finished her piece, bowing her head to her piano as if thanking it. Chabashira went to move, but Akamatsu set her hand on Chabashira's thigh. Her leg muscles tightened, and she stilled, becoming a statue. Akamatsu, her back straight, towered over her, and Chabashira saw her goddess in all of her glory.

Akamatsu brushed Chabashira's flyaway hairs out of her eyes to fully inspect her face. Chabashira took in a breath, the air passing over her chapped lips, and she wished had she applied a fresh coat of cherry chapstick before the concert. Akamatsu leaned forward and kissed Chabashira, the taste of peaches delighting Chabashira, who melted into Akamatsu's grasp. They held each other, blotting out the world in their embrace as the remnants of music echoed in their minds. No despair could touch them.

Chabashira placed her head on Akamatsu's chest, hearing her heartbeat pound against her ear. She would never admit that Akamatsu's heartbeat was her favorite music, knowing that Akamatsu's piano playing was the greatest tune in the world. Chabashira felt Akamatsu rub her back, asking if she liked her song, and Chabashira could have tutted in response. She knew Akamatsu knew better, but the confirmation was needed.

The answer was yes, a thousand times over. It would always be the same answer given no matter what melody Akamatsu played. Her music took hold of Chabashira's heart every time, and she never wanted to be released.

Chabashira had fallen in love with Akamatsu, a woman who adored her, cared for her and gave her the greatest strength. Akamatsu's voice, her music, her very soul enraptured Chabashira, and she never wanted to be released back into the world. Her universe was right next to her, held safe and warm in Akamatsu's arms.


End file.
